Mi prisionero
by Paula Zabini
Summary: Ginny está harta de no poder ayudar a la Orden del Fénix, hasta que le encargan una misión muy especial...
1. El mortífago

Capitulo 1-El prisionero

Una chica pelirroja de 15 años daba vueltas por su habitación con nerviosismo.

Esa chica era Ginevra Weasley. Estaba muy cambiada, (para bien), había crecido bastante ese año: Estaba mas alta (1´68 m aprox.), delgada aunque con bastante pecho, y algo curioso, su familia se caracterizaba por tener el pelo pelirrojo zanahoria, sin embargo, el suyo se había vuelto rojo fuego. Todo esto hacía que atrajera bastantes miradas del público masculino, y por tanto que su hermano Ron mostrara sus instintos homicidas más a menudo.

Se encontraba en este momento en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, donde su familia, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y Ojoloco, estaban instalados mientras durase la guerra. Claro que a menudo pasaba tiempo en la casa a solas con el elfo, (Kreacher, que estaba como una auténtica cabra), porque todos los demás salían a realizar misiones secretas para la Orden, pero según ellos ella era "demasiado pequeña" para ayudar. Había protestado innumerables veces, porque era horrible quedarse sin hacer nada mientras sus seres queridos se jugaban la vida día tras día.

Lo que ahora la tenía inquieta era que los demás, porque estaban hartos de oír sus quejas, (y porque eran realmente pocos y necesitaban a alguien que lo hiciera), le habían encontrado por fin una misión, y la podría realizar sin salir de la casa. Se trataba de un mortífago recién iniciado que habían capturado, no era muy peligroso, ya que era nuevo y ni siquiera había matado todavía a ningún inocente, pero era un mortífago, y no podían dejarle sin vigilancia. Así que, como todos estaban demasiado ocupados para custodiarle, ese sería el nuevo trabajo de Ginny. El mortífago, (aún no sabía su nombre), sería encerrado sin varita, en la que en sus tiempos había sido la mazmorra de los Black.

Ginny estaba nerviosa porque, una vez mas, se encontraba sola en la casa, (si no contamos a Kreacher), ya que los otros habían ido a recoger al mortífago para trasladarle cuanto antes a Grimmauld Place, por orden de Dumbledore. Al principio, su misión le había parecido una estupidez, que solo le pedían para mantenerla ocupada mientras hacían el trabajo de verdad; pero ahora que había llegado el momento, le entraban algunas dudas. Ginny se trasladaría a una habitación que había frente la mazmorra, y que solo estaba separada de esta por unos barrotes, para poder vigilar mejor. Lo que significaba que no solo ella vería al mortífago: el mortífago también la vería a ella; y esto la tenía un tanto preocupada. Y si era peligroso? Y si la atacaba? Y si…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la señora Black en el vestíbulo: habían llegado.

La pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Llegó abajo y allí estaban los que habían ido a por él: Sus padres, que la miraban con duda y preocupación; Tonks y Herms, quienes le dirigían sonrisas de apoyo, y Harry y Ron. Pero estos últimos, traían sujeto por los brazos a otro chico, que parecía de la edad de ellos. Era alto, musculoso y muy guapo; pero estaba muy sucio y tenía aspecto de estar herido y cansado. El pelo rubio platino enmarcaba su rostro. Cuando Ginny le miró a los ojos, el chico le devolvió una mirada plateada profunda y fría, que la chica reconoció en el acto.

-TU!!!-


	2. Reacción inesperada

Capítulo 2

Ginny POV

-¡¡¡¡¡TU!!!!!- Grité en cuanto mi mirada azulada se encontró con la mirada de plata de Draco Malfoy.-¿¿ Que hace el hurón aquí??- Pregunté entonces a mis amigos, sorprendida.

-Más respeto, comadreja- Dijo Malfoy, con una voz inesperadamente débil y cansada. Me habría compadecido de él si no me hubiera insultado.

-Cállate Malfoy!! ¡¡El respeto debes tenerlo tú!!- Le gritó Ron antes de sacudirle un poco. Malfoy se tambaleó, y si no hubiera estado sujeto por Harry y Ron, se habría caído.

-Ron, cálmate.-murmuró Harry, con nerviosismo.-Verás Ginny, Malfoy es...es tu...

-Escúpelo ya Potter!!!-soltó Malfoy mirándolo con odio.

-...tu misión. -terminó Harry en un susurro. Todo se quedó en silencio, excepto por los gritos de la Sra. Black, entonces mi madre habló con tono preocupado:

-Todavía puedes echarte atrás hija, no tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres.-susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Pff, mejor ella que la sangre-sucia.-murmuró Malfoy casi inaudiblemente, pero Ron lo escuchó, y le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago, con rabia.

-¡¡RON!!- Gritaron a la vez mi madre y Hermione- Malfoy cayó de rodillas y sangró por la nariz.- ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Está herido!!- Exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

Ron se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que sonó como- Se lo merece, maldito mortífago.- Aquello me hizo enfurecer. Recordé la última batalla a la que había asistido, cuando los mortífagos habían invadido Hogwarts...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Corría por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, atestados ahora de gente peleando. Uno de los enmascarados me perseguía, lanzando maldiciones que lograba evitar por poco__.__ Entonces llegué al final del pasillo y me encontré con la pared. No tenía escapatoria. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba el mortífago, sonriendo malévolamente. Levantó la varita y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando la maldición letal..._

_-Avada Kedavra!!!- Gritó una voz, y un resplandor de luz verde atravesó mis párpados. Esperé, pero no sentí nada. Abrí los ojos, temerosa, y vi al mortífago que me perseguía muerto en el suelo. Sorprendida y agradecida, levanté la mirada para descubrir quien era mi salvador y no pude creerlo._

_-Malfoy??!!- Draco Malfoy estaba todavía apuntando al mortífago con su varita y mirándolo con asco._

_-El mismo- dijo Malfoy alzando su mirada hacia mí. Nunca me había fijado en lo bonitos que tenía los ojos, de un gris plateado increíble... Me estaba perdiendo en su mirada hasta que recordé la situación y sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos._

_-¿Por qué me has...ayudado?-pregunté con voz temblorosa. Después de todo él era un mortífago también, tal vez debería asustarme..._

_-Porque yo no soy como ellos- dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.- Vigila tu espalda Weasley.- y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a la lucha, solo que ahora yo no tenía claro a que bando..._

_-¡¡Malfoy espera!!- exclamé. Se dio la vuelta y me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, impaciencia y curiosidad en sus ojos de acero.- Gracias.- dije tímidamente.- Por salvarme la vida. Realmente no eres como ellos.-terminé, sonriendo levemente. Malfoy suavizó su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa de lado._

_-No hay de qué. Y me alegro de que alguien piense eso de mí.- Esto último lo dijo mas bien para si mismo, pero le escuché. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió a la multitud. No volví a verle..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Miré a mi hermano, molesta, y le aparté de un empujón. Me acerqué a Malfoy y le levanté tirando de uno de sus brazos. -_Si que tiene músculos_...- pensé. -¿Puedes caminar?- Le pregunté con amabilidad. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso el propio Malfoy parecía no creerse que alguien se estuviera dirigiendo a él sin gritarle. Me pregunté por lo que debía haber pasado y me dio lástima. _Él no era como ellos._

-Con tu ayuda podré.- contestó, regalándome una sonrisa cansada. Al escucharlo, a Ron se le empezaron a poner rojas las orejas, pero Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerle.

-Bien, pues vamos a curarte.- Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y el pasó el suyo por mis hombros. Empezamos a caminar hacia la cocina bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de los demás. Cuando llegamos lo senté en una silla y empecé a rebuscar en el armario de las pociones. Cuando encontré la que buscaba y me giré, vi como Malfoy me observaba intensamente, maravillado.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Disculpa, es que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me trata como a un ser humano.- su respuesta me sorprendió, y creo que hasta me sonrojé. Pero al reparar en su voz débil, recordé lo que tenía que hacer y le di una poción reconstituyente.

-Tómala, te sentirás mejor.- dudé antes de hacerle una pregunta que me intrigaba mucho. -Mmm, Malfoy, esto… ¿¿como te has hecho esas heridas y golpes??- Se me quedó mirando con sorpresa para después soltar una risa amarga.

-Weasley…he sido capturado.- al ver mi cara de incomprensión prosiguió.- Me han capturado los aurores…por mortífago.- al comprenderlo me puse pálida.

-¿¿Estás diciendo que los aurores te han hecho esto??- asintió débilmente y en mí, empezó a desatarse la furia que había heredado de mi madre.- Te golpearon y usaron maldiciones contra ti…por mortífago??- dije un poco más alto- Malfoy asintió de nuevo, confuso, sin duda por mi repentino ataque de ira.- ¡¿Pero que se creen?! Se supone que los aurores son los buenos, y además, tú…¡¡¡no eres como ellos!!!- grité, enfurecida. Después de todo Malfoy me había salvado la vida. Notaba las orejas cada vez mas calientes, y estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar otra vez, cuando la risa débil de Malfoy cortó mi furia. – ¿De qué mierda te ríes?- pregunté con incredulidad.-Yo no le veo la gracia, es injusto.

-Créeme que a mí tampoco me hace gracia, es bastante doloroso. Lo que me asombra es que me defiendas tan fieramente sin saber siquiera lo que he hecho…-esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Yo había creído firmemente que Malfoy era diferente porque me había salvado, pero, ¿y si no lo era?

-Pero tu has sido interrogado con veritaserum y se ha demostrado que no has matado a nadi… ningún inocente –me corregí recordando al mortífago que me atacó.- por eso te han traído aquí y no a Azkaban.

-Es cierto, pero sigo siendo un mortífago, no te doy… ¿miedo? ¿O asco?- mi sentido común me decía que estaba hablando con un mortífago al que apenas conocía y que controlara mis palabras, pero me resultaba tan extrañamente natural hablar con él, que le revelé como me sentía exactamente.

-No…, la verdad es que te respeto.- me miró con incredulidad.- Si. Te respeto por haberme salvado la vida y porque comprendo lo duro que debe ser que te juzguen como a uno de los que odias cuando lo que te gustaría estar haciendo es combatirles. Te respeto porque no eres un verdadero mortífago, esa es la imagen que tengo de ti.- nada más terminar me arrepentí de haber hablado tanto. Miré a Malfoy a la cara y su expresión me descolocó: estaba evidentemente sorprendido, incrédulo y…agradecido. Parecía que nunca le hubieran dicho nada mas bonito, y otra vez me dio pena pensar en lo que debía haber pasado.

-Gracias…yo…-unos rápidos pasos que oímos acercándose le impidieron continuar, y acto seguido entraron en la cocina un enfurecido Ron, un confundido Harry y una preocupada Hermione.

-¡¡Ginny!! ¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo??-

-Se supone que es tu prisionero…tienes que vigilarle no ser su anfitriona…-

-Oh Ginny… ¿estás bien? ¿No te habrá hecho nada? Te hemos oído gritar…-

-Estoy bien.- dije simplemente, ellos me miraron esperando una explicación a mis gritos, pero yo me giré, le di una palmada en el hombro a Malfoy y le dije:

-Vamos, te enseñaré tu "dormitorio".- ironicé haciendo las comillas con las manos.

Él se levantó y me siguió con expresión divertida, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara que se le había quedado a los otros.


	3. Empieza la misión

Capítulo 3 -Comienza la misión

_-Vamos, te enseñaré tu "dormitorio".- ironicé haciendo las comillas con las manos._

_Él se levantó y me siguió con expresión divertida, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara que se le había quedado a los otros._

Conduje a Malfoy por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al insufrible retrato de la señora Black, e ignorando las protestas de esta lo aparté a un lado dejando ver unas estrechas escaleras sumergidas en la oscuridad. Malfoy abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.-

-Vaya…nunca se me habría ocurrido mirar ahí.-

-Lo sé, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría tanto a la señora Black sin una buena razón.- bajamos por las escaleras, yo detrás de Malfoy apuntándole todo el tiempo con mi varita. Eso pareció molestarle un poco, pero no dijo nada, él sabía tan bien como yo que ese era el procedimiento.

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos en una amplia estancia amueblada con un pequeño pero confortable sofá cama, una mesa con una silla y sobre una cómoda con muchos cajones (donde previamente había guardado parte de mis pertenencias) había una pequeña televisión muggle (cortesía de Hermione) que me haría aburrirme menos. También contaba con un considerable montón de libros y un par de posters de las Holyhead Harpies y las Brujas de Macbeth en las paredes. Al fondo había una puerta que conducía al pequeño cuarto de baño, y a un lado estaba la nueva habitación de Malfoy, bastante menos agradable: estaba compuesta únicamente por una incómoda cama plegable y una silla. También tenía una puerta que conducía a un aseo (esto era una pequeña modernización de Dumbledore) y solo estaba separada de mi cuarto por unos gruesos barrotes de hierro.

-Vaya, es…una mierda. Pero sigue superando a la que tenía en el Ministerio.- dijo Malfoy con resignación.

-Pues agradece que Dumbledore se haya compadecido de ti añadiendo el baño, sino tendrías que…-

-Entendido. Bueno, tengo que decir que la seguridad me ha decepcionado, ¿barrotes?- cuestionó Malfoy recuperando un poco de su tono de burla de Hogwarts. Eso hizo que se me pasara un poco mi piedad por él.

-No tan rápido Malfoy, también está protegida por innumerables encantamientos de Dumbledore, no podrás salir.-

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera salir?- le miré con confusión- ¿Para que iba a querer salir a un mundo donde los buenos quieren encerrarme en un sitio peor y los malos deshacerse de mí por haber sido interrogado, cuando puedo quedarme en una habitación con tan buenas vistas?- me sonrojé furiosamente y Malfoy sonrió con toda la superioridad que le quedaba.

-Creo que es hora de que estrenes tu habitación.- esperaba borrar su sonrisa, pero en vez de eso me hizo una reverencia y entró con aires de grandeza por la puerta de barrotes que yo le abría. Malfoy podía ser terriblemente irritante.

Se sentó en la vieja silla que había en su celda y yo le imité sentándome en mi sofá cama. Había llegado el momento, había empezado con la tarea que me llevaría todo el verano…y no hacíamos otra cosa que mirarnos fijamente, esperando que el otro hiciera algo. Este iba a ser un verano muy largo…

Cuando ya llevábamos unos 20 minutos en la misma posición y empezaba a entrarme el sueño, oí que alguien abría la puerta de la mazmorra y bajaba por las escaleras. Espabilé y me senté erguida poniendo cara de profesional, a lo que Malfoy se desternilló de risa. Le fulminé con la mirada hasta que oí a alguien aclararse la garganta (lo cual me recordó a Dolores Umbridge) que esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Harry, ¿que haces aquí abajo?- pregunté desconcertada. Malfoy puso cara de asco.

-Quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien, como antes parecías un poco alterada… ¿no has tenido ningún problema para meterlo en la jaula?- Malfoy pareció realmente ofendido por que se hablara de él como de un canario. Contuve la risa a duras penas.

-Oh no, todo ha ido bien. Pero Harry, ¿no ibas ahora a una misión a interrogar a no sequien sobre no sequé?-

-Si, Lupin y Alastor me esperan arriba para acompañarme a…- Harry se interrumpió al ver a Malfoy hacer gestos como si estuviera vomitando cada vez que él hablaba. Se puso colorado y yo no pude evitar reírme, intenté disimular tosiendo pero Harry se dio cuenta y pareció bastante indignado.

-Nos vemos en la cena Ginny.- dijo secamente para después deshacer sus pasos escalera arriba.

Cuando dejamos de oír el sonido de sus zapatos Malfoy y yo rompimos a reír sonoramente, y me sentí un poco extraña al darme cuenta de que me estaba burlando de Harry Potter (el supuesto amor de mi vida) con Draco Malfoy (su peor enemigo del colegio).

-¿Sabes? De no ser porque eres una Weasley traidora a la sangre, pensaría que tu melena pelirroja y tu temperamento encajarían a la perfección con una túnica de slytherin…- me quedé estupefacta ante esas palabras y me sentí mas rara todavía.

-Olvídalo Malfoy. Soy una leona.- dije con todo el convencimiento que pude.

-Ya…pues que desperdicio.-

Después de eso decidí dedicarme a leer mi libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del curso siguiente, tal vez podría serme útil aprender algún truquito para bajarle los humos a Malfoy. Él optó por tumbarse en su sucedáneo de cama, y después de quejarse durante 10 largos minutos sobre lo incómoda que era, por fin guardó silencio y yo me concentré en mi lectura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba leyendo, pero ya iba casi por la mitad del libro y no era precisamente corto. Malfoy no se había movido, estaba tumbado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no sabía si estaría dormido. Estuve tentada a decir su nombre para averiguarlo, pero cuando por fin me decidí, oí como se abría la puerta detrás del retrato y la voz de Hermione gritar:

-¡Ginny! La cena está lista.- al oírla Malfoy abrió por fin los ojos y puso cara de fastidio.

-Maldita Granger, por fin había conseguido imaginar que estaba en una tumbona de una playa de Hawai…- puse los ojos en blanco y me dispuse a guardar el libro para irme.- ¿Te vas? Pensé que cenarías conmigo, porque yo tengo cena… ¿verdad?-

-Si Malfoy, Dumbledore no nos autorizó a matarte de hambre. Te la bajaré cuando acabe la mía, pero ya te aviso que no será gran cosa.

-Mientras no sean pimientos…odio los pimientos.-

-Lo que tú digas…- comencé a subir, pero Malfoy no tardó ni tres escalones en interrumpirme

-No tardes, no quiero aburrirme.- le ignoré y terminé de subir.

Cuando llegué a la cocina ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, y al sentarme yo se produjo un incómodo silencio, estaban preocupados por como me habría ido la misión, lo cual me molestó teniendo en cuenta que ellos se enfrentaban a mortífagos en combate y yo vigilaba a uno enjaulado.

-Hola a todos. Harry, ¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio?- intenté ser cortés con él para compensar las burlas de antes

-Bien…no hemos averiguado nada, sin incidentes.- este chico cada día era más soso

-Ginny, hija, ¿que tal con el…chico?- mi madre preguntó con sutileza lo que todos pensaban.

-También sin incidentes. Ha sido aburrido, él está en su jaula y yo leo en mi sofá.-

-¿No ha hablado contigo? Uno de los principales riesgos es que intente confundirte para sacarte información.- esta vez era Lupin.

-No, no hemos hablado. Todo ha ido bien, de verdad. Seguid cenando.- mentí un poco, porque si había hablado con Malfoy pero me avergonzaba decirles que habíamos charlado tranquilamente, pensarían que yo era una inconsciente incapaz de realizar una tarea tan sencilla como no dejar que se entere de nada.

-Entiendo. Verás, queríamos hablar contigo porque hay una parte de tu misión que no te hemos explicado.- eso me sorprendió- probablemente te habrá parecido un poco insultante la simpleza de vigilar a alguien enjaulado, aunque no deja de ser necesario,- asentí, muerta de curiosidad- pues verás, la siguiente fase será interrogarle, averiguar todo lo que sabe sobre Voldemort, sus planes y sus mortífagos.-

-¿Qué? Creía que Malfoy ya había sido interrogado por el Ministerio, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que no pueda hacer el veritaserum?-

-El caso es que creemos que Voldemort ha encontrado un antídoto, es decir, una forma de resistirse al veritaserum.-

-Si lo piensas tiene lógica, Voldemort es demasiado poderoso y sus planes le importan demasiado como para dejar que se le estropeen por un simple mortífago capturado por nosotros.- aportó mi padre.

-Exacto. Estamos convencidos de que ya ha pasado con numerosos mortífagos, posiblemente habrá empezado mucho antes de que tuviéramos la primera sospecha, eso nos obliga a repasar muchas cosas que ya habíamos descartado.- continuó Lupin- Y te preguntarás por qué te hemos elegido a ti para esto, ya que no tienes experiencia en misiones para la Orden (exceptuando vuestra aventura en el Ministerio) y mucho menos en interrogatorios.-

-Pues si, ¿no sería mas lógico que lo hicieras tu…o Harry…?-

-Ahí quería yo llegar. Harry, Ron y Hermione no pueden hacerlo porque Malfoy es su enemigo del colegio, nunca les diría nada a ellos; los gemelos no lo harán porque…bueno, porque no tendrían paciencia para interrogarle sin teñirle de verde o alguna cosa así.-

-No se nos había ocurrido pero gracias.- interrumpieron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Como iba diciendo…ellos no. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no será capaz de hablar con ningún adulto, no sabemos si por culpa o por miedo, el único sería Dumbledore, pero le intimida demasiado, además de que está ocupado con otros asuntos de mayor importancia; y tus otros hermanos están en misiones de reclutamiento fuera del país. Eso solo te deja a ti. La teoría es que tu tenacidad combinada con tu amabilidad y bueno…que eres una chica guapa de su edad, hará que confíe en ti.- no sabía que decir. Mi plan de pasarme el verano leyendo se acababa de ir a la mierda.

-Oh. La verdad…no me creo capaz de hacerlo.-

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo intentarás. Ahora creo que deberías bajar y llevarle la cena, debe estar hambriento.- Tonks me acercó una bandeja con un plato lleno de una especie de papilla que no tenía muy buena pinta, un vaso de agua y una manzana.

-Mmm, seguro que con esto me lo gano enseguida…-dije sarcásticamente

-Hazle tú la comida si quieres, yo ya tengo suficiente trabajo.- protestó mi madre.-

-Vale, vale…buenas noches a todos.-

Volví a descender pensando en lo que tendría que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Malfoy confiara en mí? Cuando llegué a la celda me lo encontré pegándole puñetazos a la almohada.

-Ya era hora, me estaba volviendo loco.- me reí de su cara de asco cuando vio la comida, se la pasé mágicamente a su jaula.

Mientras le observaba comer esa bazofia sentado en la silla para después tumbarse de nuevo en la cama porque no tenía nada más que hacer, pensé que para ganarme su confianza podría empezar mejorando un poco sus condiciones de vida. Mañana le daría vueltas al asunto. Me metí en el baño para ponerme el pijama y después me metí en la cama. Malfoy ya estaba acostado. Apagué la luz con mi varita.

-Buenas noches Weasley.-

-Buenas noches Malfoy.-


End file.
